The Will of One
by HeliosMagic
Summary: One girl, one clone, one original. A new comer at Kadic makes friends with Clone William, but when the real William is brought back how will the Lyoko team's secret be revealed? What will happen when XANA comes back? Continuation after ep 95 ish Clone WilliamXOCXWilliam. Ultimately WilliamXOC, but close enough. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new Code Lyoko fanfiction! I'm extremely excited! Unlike my other William Dunbar fanfiction this won't be completely in just two days. xD Man, sometime I wonder how I do that. HAHA Okay, so here's some information about the girl. (the OC) She's a tiny girl, hamster-like, she's really shy and introverted. Uhhh. If you want an image I would suggest _Koko ni Iru yo!_ the Main girl character. :3 Very cute and dependent. Uhh, I hope you guys enjoy it! :D I'll try to update this as much as possible.** GAHH! *reupload* I hate it when changes my documents when I upload them! D:

Chapter 1: Greetings

"Yes, I see that all of your papers are in order." Artemis sat in the same room with her parents. "Welcome to Kadic Academy." The principal shuffle the papers on his desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Icantthinkofacreativelastname, your child is in good hands." Mr. Delmas clapped his hands. "Jim! Come escort the new student to her dormitory."

A large brown haired man stumbled into the room. 'Yes sir!" He took her luggage cases into her hands and led the family to the building. Her room was at the end of the hallway on the female's floor. "Lucky girl. You have room to yourself." He unlocked the door as her parents followed him in to check out the room. It wasn't too bad, small, but quaint none the less. "Breakfast is at 7, dinner is at 7, lunch is scheduled into your day, and you must be back in your dorm by curfew..." her parents nodded as he rambled on about the rules. There was a child running down the hallway that caught his eye and he chased after him, forgetting about his previous mission.

"Alright honey, call us when you need us. I know you'll love it here." Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

"We're only a few hours away. Don't forget to eat well and study hard in school."

"Don't forget to make friends too."

She nodded. "I will."

"Good bye honey, see you during the holidays." Her parents walked out the door. Artemis held on to her mother's sleeve, following her back to the minivan. "Have fun!" Her mother kissed her once more on the forehead before waving bye out the window. She waved back, hoping in her heart that they would come back. Artemis walked back to her room to unpack her luggage and set up her new desktop computer.

"Oh! What do we have here? A new student?" A flashy girl with black hair stopped her outside of her room.

"Hello," she whispered, lowering her head.

"Since you're new around here, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Sissy, the principal's daughter, diva of the school, the most fashionable girl you will ever meet around here. You should be honored to be able to stand in my presence."

"Nice to meet you Sissy. I'm-"

"It doesn't matter who you are. It only matters who I am. Now move it. I have a date to attend to." She pushed her aside and walked away.

Artemis walked back into her room, to lay down on her bed. She wasn't in the mood to unpack. She stared up at the ceiling, wishing to be back in her home town. There was a knock on the door. She walked over to open it. There was a ketchup bomb set up right before her as she opened the door. In seconds she was covered in the sauce. She sighed as she walked to the community bathroom to wash herself off. _I doubt I'll be able to make friends here. _She finished cleaning herself off and finally decided to unpack her belongings. There was another knock on the door as a booming voice asked for entrance. "Come in."

It was Jim. "I forgot to mention that your classes start tomorrow. Mr. Delmas told me to give you your schedule." He placed the sheet of paper on her desk. "Don't be late for class." He walked out and went back to chasing the students again.

She looked at her watch. _12:00, I guess that's a reasonable time to eat lunch. _Artemis had finished unpacking her bags, eager to make a new friend, but by the looks of how people treated her in the past hour or two, she highly doubted that it would be a simple task.

"Alright! Now watch the amazing Odd fling mashed potatoes into his mouth!" There was a loud guy in purple sitting at a large table, making at ruckus. She quickly got her food and sat down at an empty table, looking around for her type of people. "Excuse me." She looked up. _A friend? _"You're in my spot." _Oh... _She scooted over.

-return to the past-

"You're in my seat again." The guy pointed.

"Again? Today's my first day here a Kadic." Artemis replied. She scooted over.

"Oh, you don't know." He sat down. "That was a return to the past. You wouldn't remember anything."

The kid in the purple and the students sitting around him got up and ran out the door. "What's your name?" She tried hard to make conversation.

"My name is William."

"I'm Artemis. It's nice to meet you." There was silence. _Oh no! I must have already ended the conversation. _"Could you tell me more about this return to the past?"

"It's a function of the supercomputer by the factory. Whenever the Lyoko warriors need to reverse something that XANA did, they use the return to the past to wipe out people's memories."

"What's XANA?"

"XANA is a being in the supercomputer that's trying to destroy the Lyoko warriors, and take over the world, but he can't right now because he's stuck in the computer."

"This sounds kinda like a science fiction movie."

"This can't be a movie, because it's real life." He looked confused.

"What is this Lyoko?" She thought he was just sort of a creative type, trying to make up some sort of a story.

"Lyoko is the virtual world where XANA lives. It's also where I'm from."

"You're from a supercomputer?"

"I'm a polymorphic specter with no learning capability Jeremy made from an activated tower on Lyoko.

"No learning ability? What's my name?"

"You're Artemis."

"See, you have learning capability. Stop looking down on yourself."

"How can I look down if I'm looking at you?"

She laughed, "You're funny. Could we hang out tomorrow? I don't really have friends since I'm new here."

"Okay." He looked down to continue eating.

"Could you take me to the supercomputer someday?"

"Okay, when is someday?"

"Whenever you have time."

"Students we have a new student joining us today." Ms. Hertz motion for her to come into the classroom. "I'll let her introduce herself."

"I-I... My name is Artemis IStillcan'tthinkofagoodlastnamelol."

"Okay, now go take a seat." She hurried and glanced through all of the students in class. _William! _Luckily there was another seat by his side that was close to the front of the classroom.

"Hi William! I'm so lucky to be in the same class as you!"

"Yeah. Good morning."

The teacher began to lecture the class on the Krebs cycle. Artemis couldn't help but find herself glancing at her new, and only friend she made at Kadic. Artemis pulled out her notebook. The topic of the supercomputer was weighing her mind all night. She poked William to get his attention as she whispered to him if she was able to go see the supercomputer tonight.

"Okay."

"Okay what? Mr. Dunbar?" Ms. Hertz turned around.

"I asked him if he had any pencil lead I could borrow since I just ran out." Artemis quickly amended for her mistake.

"Oh, in that case, answer this question on the board." She pointed at the drawing she had made.

"Anaerobic." William answered.

"Alright then." She continued on with her lecture.

"Thank you," Artemis whispered.

"You're welcome."

(OMG He's becoming an AI! :D)

The bell rang and it was time for them to go to their next class. She grasped onto his sleeve as he got up. The clone didn't mind. It waited for her. She followed him like an imprinted duckling. "Where are we going?" She whispered.

"We're going to lunch." He headed towards the dining hall. She followed his lead, getting the same foodstuffs that he had chosen, and sat down in the same place as the day before.

"What time should be go to see the supercomputer?" She looked at him eagerly.

"I don't know. When do you think we should go?"

"How about after dinner tonight?" She suggested. She had no intention of missing class. Artemis feared that her parents would worry about her too much.

"Okay."

"Could you tell me what Lyoko is like? Will I be able to meet the Lyoko warriors?"

"Maybe if they're at the lab then you can meet them."

"That's so awesome!"

Night approached them quickly. The two finished their dinner and walked outside into the forest. "Follow me." He stopped about a sewer cap in the middle of the woods. He pulled open the cap and climbed in, taking a ladder descending into the darkness. There was minimal light. They landed on a higher platform in the sewer system.

"It smells bad."

"It's a sewer." He jumped over an obstacle with ease. He waited for Artemis on the other side of the sewage doc.

"I can't..." She looked at the distance. _If only I had a bike, or longer legs. _

"I'll catch you." He held out his arms.

"Alright." She took a few steps back and sprinted, jumping when she had almost reached the edge. She held her breath.

"I've got you." She felt his arms around her waist, pulling her in from falling into the sewage.

"Thank you." He set her down, still holding her hand as he led her further through the labyrinth. They finally came upon a dead end where they could see the factory through metal bars. He climbed up another wall ladder, leading onto the bridge. "So this is the factory." She looked at the large abandoned station. They walked in through the front where there were two ropes hanging from the ceiling. William took one and swung down, jumping when he was still ten meters in the air. Artemis on the other hand slowly climbed down from the rope as if she was coming down from a tree. They entered the elevator and went down. "I'm so excited." She held her hands to her chest. The door opened.

She stood in awe at the large computer system. There was a holographic image displayed in the middle of the room. Artemis put her hand through it to feel if it was really there. "This is amazing! I wouldn't have imagined that this type of thing would be hiding in this factory!"

"It wasn't hiding. It's always been here."

"I've noticed something William. I think that you don't seem to understand idioms very well."

"Of course, I'm a polymorphic non-intelligent clone created from an activated tower on Lyoko. I can't learn."

"I beg to differ. I'll teach you about idioms!" She offered. We can meet up around here and I can teach you."

"Okay, but I don't see how that will help me in any way."

"You're smart William. You just don't know it yet." She looked around again. "So, where are the Lyoko warriors you've been talking about?"

"I think they're still at school. There's been no XANA attack so, there's not really a reason for them to show up here."

"Oh, okay." They headed back into the elevator. "Hey William, can you promise me something?"

"Okay, I don't see a reason why not to."

"Will you promise me that whenever there's a return to the past, you'll tell me what happened? I want to remember." She held out her pinky.

"I promise." He looked down not understanding her motion. She took his hand and wrapped their pinkies together.

"That's a pinky promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Artificial Intelligence

**Okay, I'm just going to say this take place a few weeks after. Okay, fine how about 1 month after he shows her the supercomputer. They're very good friends, and they hang out often. I really don't know how to do a good time skip for this, so... yeah.**

"So what do you think that girl's got with William?" Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

"They're friends I guess. She's a transfer student, and she doesn't have many friends. I'm thinking she's just hanging onto him since he's easy to talk to."

"Easy to talk to?" Odd laughed. "He hardly understands anything we say."

"I guess she's really patient with him." Aelita smiled. "She seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah, but what will happen when we get the real William back?" Ulrich frowned. "The clone acts nothing like him."

"We can fill him in later. The important thing to make sure we can get him back safely." Jeremy said.

"Yeah," Aelita agreed. "The most important thing is to get William back before anyone suspects anything."

"Let's go to the lab tonight. I want to run a program."

(Yes, I'm making this next part up. xD It's hard not to.)There was suddenly a loud screaming among the students. There was a large crowd of Krabs walking around the school, shooting people. "What'd going on?" Artemis asked, seeing the giant creatures.

"It's a XANA attack. Get down." He pulled her under the table. She saw the a table of students run out of the dining hall. The remainder of the students hid under their tables as well. A Krab broke through the window shooting lasers at random students.

"We have to get out of here it's too dangerous! I'll be the bait. Rosa, lead the students back into the main school building." Jim pointed as he jumped out of the broken window. "Come at me!" The Krab chased him down.

"Come with me!" She led them through the back door.

"Follow me." Clone William whispered in her ear. Artemis nodded. He pulled her by the wrist out the front exit, forcing his way through the Krabs.

"Dunbar! What do you think you're doing?" Jim shouted.

"I'm running!" He called back. They ran towards a large garden shed where he grabbed a rake. "Stay here." She nodded. Artemis peeked out of the broken window. William ran back out the door.

"No!" the Krab began to focus its laser.

"Duck!" He ran the rake through the target shape on its head. Another one walked by, breaking off the rake part of the rake, leaving only the metal pole. "Ouch!" Another Krab shot at him, piercing only his right arm. He dropped the rake.

_Be brave Artemis. Be brave! _"Get out of the way!" The machine was focusing again. Artemis ran out of the shed, pushing the clone out of the way.

"I told you to stay in the shed."

"I can't do that." She suddenly screamed. A Krab shot her right shoulder. A drop of blood landed on Clone William's face. His pupils shrunk, giving him a wild look. "It hurts." She held her shoulder.

"You!" He went berserk, grabbing the metal pole back into his hands, destroying three more crabs instantly. Another walked up to the girl sitting helplessly on the ground, aiming. Her knees were weak as she looked up at it, trying to crawl away. "Artemis!" William dropped the metal pole and slid onto his knees to cover her with his body.

"No!"

-return to the past-

"Good morning, Artemis." William slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Good morning!" She smiled back. "I had the weirdest dream last night. There were these large red monsters, but I don't really remember what happened."

"I promised you." He whispered as he sat down with her on a bench outside of class. "There was a return to the past. That dream you had was the XANA attack."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"You were hit by a laser by the krabs..." He paused, "Protecting me. Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek. (OMG AI developing. :D I'm so excited.)

"Huh?" She flushed red. "I did? Oh, I remember what I was going to tell you. I found some fishing gear in a storage room downstairs. Would you like to come fishing with me by the factory tonight?"

"Alright. Let's meet after dinner again."

-cut scene YO-

"Hey William! I got the gear!" She pointed at the stuff on her back.

"I'll carry it." He took it in his hands. They made it through the sewer system to the factory.

-they go fishing!-

"I've got something!" Artemis tugged on the line, slowly pulling the fish in. "Ah!" She lost her step and fell into the river.

"Artemis!" The clone immediately jumped in after her. He pulled her out of the water. She laughed, coughing out the water in her lungs.

"Look I caught a fish." She held a squirming fish in her bare hands.

"I'm glad you're alright." He leaned backwards, staring at the night sky.

"You're different."

"How so?"

"I can't place my finger on it, but it's good difference."

(xD Hasn't anyone noticed the title? The Will of One? HAHA, the WILLIAM of one. LOLOLOL xD I thought it was really creative. :P Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please check out my other fanfictions! :D Yes, shameless promotion. xD teehee _ KYAAAA ROMANCE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Resonance (Echos of the Heart)

"You have fever!" William's hand was on her head. "103 degrees."

"What are you a thermometer?" She laughed.

"No, I'm a polymorphic specter with artificial intelligence created from an activated tower on Lyoko."

"Artificial Intelligence? So, you've changed your mind about being non evolving?"

"I can't really change my mind on such a topic. Anyway, I'll go get the nurse."

She grabbed him by his sleeve. "Don't go..." Artemis was tearing up due to her fever.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." He tucked her in, and patted her head. He ran down to the nurse before class and called her to Artemis's room.

"You have a cold. I'll write a note to your teachers telling them that you're sick. Stay in bed." Yolanda stood up. "I'll go get some medicine for your fever. In the mean time, just rest."

There was a knock on the door. "Is William in there?" It was Jim.

"Yes, he is." Yolanda replied, placing her thermometer back into her box. "Come in."

"Yolanda, you're here. Dunbar your parents are here to see you."

Artemis sat up in bed, pulling his sleeve. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

-Change in POV/cut scene-

"William, on the go, we'll deactivate the tower." The clone William stood by the parents, who were suspecting the authenticity of their son.

"Go." He pushed the real William out as the clone disappeared.

(Yeah, uhh watch the episode? I can't really remember as I'm writing this.)

"William?" She stumbled around the hallways looking for him. "William?" She called out a little louder. She was still dizzy from her fever. Artemis had managed to walk downstairs. "William!" She saw him standing alone in the hallway, staring at his room. _His parents must be gone already. _She stumbled her way towards him, managing to grab his arm before falling down. "William."

"Uh, are you alright?" he looked at the girl in confusion. _Why are you still wearing pajamas? _"Do I know you?"

"It's me Artemis." She looked up into his eyes. William began to panic as he saw tears in her eyes. "I couldn't find you."

"Uh..." he looked around trying to find someone to tell him what was going on. "Let me take you back to your room." He brought her back up to the top floor of the dormitory by piggy back. He didn't want to ask her which room she lived in, afraid that he might spoil the Lyoko secret of his disappearance. There was one door that was wide open at the end of the hallway.

"There you are." Yolanda had come back to her room to check upon the girl. "You're supposed to be resting." She held her hand to Artemis's forehead. "Your fever has gone back up." She looked frustrated.

"Sorry..." She whimpered. William followed Yolanda back to her room and tucked the girl back into bed.

"I'll be right back. Take care of her and make sure she doesn't leave the room. I need to go get different medicine." Yolanda left the room.

"You're not William." She sat up. "Where's William?" She looked around frantically.

"I am William, what are you talking about?"

"No you're not..." She shook her head. Again, Artemis attempted to get out of bed. "If you really are William, tell me why I have this cold."

"You... forgot to wear a jacket?" He made a wild guess.

"No." She stood up. "Let me go find the real William."

"I'll bring him back when you're well." He lied. "Right now you need to get some rest." William coaxed her back into the bed.

"You promise?" She whispered.

"Uhh, I..."

-CUT SCENE!-

(Uhh, let's just say two days passed) Night drew upon her. She looked out the window. William hadn't come back for her yet. Artemis got out of bed and walked into the hall. There was no one around. She sneaked out of the dorm, heading to the factory. (Did I forget to mention the supercomputer is now shut down?) She ran into the forest barefoot, still in her pajamas. Artemis slipped as she climbed down the ladder, making her way through the sewage maze. She climbed out of the manhole, running to the ropes. She jumped down, spraining her ankle. "OUCH!" None the less, the girl crawled into the elevator, heading down to the supercomputer. It was empty. "William? Can you hear me?" She called out. The computer was off. She went to find the power switch and turned it back on. "William?" She called out again. There was still no reply. She took a seat in Jeremy's chair.

A tower suddenly activated on Lyoko changing from white to blue. "I'm here." William's face appeared on the computer screen. "Artemis is that you? How did you find me?"

"You once told me you were from Lyoko. You didn't think I would forget did you?"

He smiled. "Of course not."

"So, how do I go over to see you?"

"I'll launch a virtualization. Head down to the scanners on the floor below." Artemis nodded, climbing the ladder with much difficulty to the scanner room. She stepped into the scanner.

"Virtualization." She felt herself transferred through some sort of connection as she landed on her butt in the mountain sector.

"Wow, this is amazing..." She looked around. "Woah! My outfit. I'm not wearing pajamas anymore." There were also shoes on her feet. "William where are you?" There was a tower right in front of her.

"I'm here." He came through the tower, wearing some sort of a white and grey outfit.

"William!" She ran towards him. "I missed you!" He took her up into his arms and spun her around.

"I missed you too."

(Awww so sweet. Well, if you guys were wondering how he suddenly got smart it's because he's in a computer and well, he's now officially an AI with William's materialization DNA. Anyway, I hope you liked it. xD Oh yeah, real William is still completely infatuated with Yumi at this time. hehe, keyword: this time.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Clones and Originals

**Uhh, so I guess you guys were wondering how they're going to get out of the supercomputer now that they're virtualized. hehe Anyway, apparently deleted the image link I posted for the OC's Lyoko form, so I'm going to try to put it here. :D There's spaces in between so, if you just delete the spaces you can get to the website. **(Gahh it won't show!) I guess it doesn't like links... Go to google images, and search ice warrior anime, and it's the third one with the long haired girl pulling out her sword. I think when you move your mouse over it, it says Khione The Frozen Goddess or you can just google that I just typed**. And, the hair color changes when she goes into Lyoko. Because I just like that. :3I hope you all enjoy the pic I chose. :P It took me forever to find a good one. Also, if anyone is reading my other fanfiction Disconnection, it's the same Lyoko form since I like it so much. :3**

"What's this?" Jeremy was on his computer at night, researching data for his history project. There was an activated tower that appeared on his super scan. There wasn't a XANA symbol on it though. He was confused how it was possible for the super scan to work if the super computer had been shut down. He picked up his cell phone sending a text to the Lyoko warriors. "Meet at the factory tomorrow morning. There's something up with the supercomputer." There were five simultaneous replies.

"What do you think the problem is?" Aelita called him on the computer.

"I don't really know, but there was a tower that was activated."

"But the superscan shouldn't be working. We turned off the supercomputer."

"What's what I thought too, but it's not that way. It isn't XANA."

-cut scene!-

(Okay, let's just say for the past few hours they were on Lyoko, they explored all of the sectors and towers in the area. Since, I just say so. xD)

"I see everyone's here now." Jeremy was typing on the supercomputer. "Can you guys do a quick check up for me on Lyoko? I'm pretty sure XANA isn't there anymore, so it should be safe. I haven't had any sign of him, but I would like you to check on this newly activated tower in the mountain sector." They Lyoko warriors nodded and made their way down into the scanner room.

"Virtualization!"

The group of kids landed once more on Lyoko. "I never thought I'd say this, but it really feel nice to be back here." Odd hopped around.

"Yeah, I was getting a little homesick." Ulrich joked. Aelita nodded in agreement. After all, it was her home.

"What are you doing here?" William looked up at himself. "Who are you anyway?"

The Lyoko team had met up with the travelling fools. "I'm William." The copy smiled, walking forward to shake hands with him. "It's nice to meet you in person. You're the original I was created after."

"No, I'm William." The original pointed at himself as he slapped away his hand. He summoned his sword pointing it at the guys and the girl.

"Calm down William, this is the polymorphic clone that we made to stand in for you while you were gone." Jeremy said through the computer.

"Since I'm back, shouldn't you have gotten rid of it already?"

"We did when you came back, you saw so with your own eyes, but I don't understand what it's doing here on Lyoko. Unless..."

"Unless what?" William didn't lower is sword.

"Unless, he's gained AI abilities."

A Krab walked up in the distance. "What's that?" Artemis pointed. It looked familiar to her. "I think I've seen it somewhere before."

"Watch out guys! There's an activated tower in the forest sector! XANA is back!" Jeremy yelled. They could hear the beeping of the super scan in the background.

"It's you!" The original William charged at the clone with his sword raised.

"Stay away from him!" Artemis unsheathed her sword and stared him in the eye.

"Don't worry I can take care of this." He moved in front of her calling forth the same sword the original William carried in his hands.

"You'd chose the fake over the original? You're one twisted little girl." William smirked at the girl.

"He's just as real as you could ever be." She growled, pulling out all of her courage.

"It's not a time for you guys to bicker. We need to get Aelita to the forest sector." Yumi shouted at the three goons.

"Come with me." Artemis grabbed the pink haired girl by the wrist and dragged her in the direction of the blue tower. "We can take a short cut through here."

"Hey, where do you think you're going with Aelita." William was about to chase after the girls before the clone stopped him.

"We have more important matters on our hands." He pointed at a nest of wasps.

"I don't understand. How did XANA reawaken? My father already risked himself to delete all of the remains of XANA on Lyoko." The girls allowed themselves to fall off the edge of the tower, landing on another platform in the forest sector.

"Although I don't know what you're talking about, but I think it was the guy in the black Speedo who did all of this." They ran towards the red tower. There were no monsters in sight. "William told me that there were still traces of XANA still left in that guy, and if he were ever virtualized back in Lyoko, the virus guy would come back." A herd of five Kankerlots appeared before them.

"Oh no!" Aelita took a step back.

"I'm going down fighting!" Artemis ran towards them with her sword, slaying the (ever living crap out of the disgusting roaches.)

"Hey, girl. You're not too shabby." Jeremy could be heard over the intercom.

"Thank you." They continued running towards the tower until Aelita finally made it inside.

"Clone William! Run back into the tower, you're low on life points. If you get deleted then you're virtualized forever." Artemis heard him.

"No!" She ran back towards the tower she had taken earlier and went back to his side. "William!" She came back out of the tower. There were hornet on his tail. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi had already been devirtualized. The other William seemed to as well as soon as a laser from a Krab hit him. She pulled him inside the tower.

"I'll materialize you Artemis." Jeremy was on the other end. "We need to get to class." She felt herself flow back through the wires of the supercomputer and into the scanners.

"Ah!" She gasped for air as she doors opened. The Lyoko gang was on the other side waiting for her. William was upstairs talking to Jeremy.

"Why don't we devirtualize him and get it over with? Then we can shut down the computer." He had his hands on his hips.

"I would rather not do that. What if he has information about Franz Hopper or maybe information in his code that might allow us to reformat Aelita's father? Artificial Intelligence. It's amazing." Jeremy was fascinated by the clone. "William. I need to do more research on your code sequence." Artemis's William appeared on the screen.

"I'll send it over." He floated up to the next level of the tower and punched in a code, allowing Jeremy to download his information. William turned around to glare at Artemis standing behind him. The girl went back to being herself. She was still easily intimidated.

"This is all your fault." He had his index finger out pointing at her chest.

She held her breath for a second, gathering her courage again. "Even so, that gives you no right to insult William."

"He's just a pile of data."

"He's more human than you." Her hands shook vehemently, controlling her fear. William frowned at her.

"If anything else happens I'm blaming you." He placed his hands in his pockets and strutted to the elevator.

Jeremy downloaded the last bits of Clone William's information onto his laptop. Artemis looked back once again upon William's face on the large tri screen. "Go to class." He smiled. She nodded, hesitantly as she walked into the elevator with the Lyoko warriors.

"I guess you're a Lyoko warrior now." Aelita shook her hand, welcomingly. Artemis was still hesitant around the group.

Yumi smiled. "Welcome." _That girl is in my class. _Ulrich patted her head, and Odd leaned on her shoulder in a amiable manner.

"This is amazing information." Jeremy exploded in geeky joy. One could tell he was already making calculations in his head. The elevator stopped at the ground floor. They all headed out of the factory towards the school.

"You'll never be one of us." William whispered in her ear as he passed. She stopped, looking at them from behind. _I know._

(I'm super excited about this fanfic. I've already decided how the ending is, xD I've even already written it. The hard part is deciding whether or not just to ruin it. HAHA Nah, I'm not like that. The actual hard part is building up to the ending. xD I'm currently having a hard time having the OC fall in love with William without going down the same path as Disconnection since these were originally one fanfic all together. Anyway, I'll figure it out. In the mean time. Enjoy! OMG GUYS! So, I've decided that there's going to be only like 9 or 10 chapters in this entire fanfic. :P So, you're almost half way through. I've already written to the 7th chapter. ;D winkwink I'll just upload one every week. No promises. Try to message me if I forget!) ** UPDATE! I finished this fanfiction, but I just want to keep you guys hooked, so hopefully I'll update every week until I'm done. 9 chapters officially.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Squirrelish

(What?! A new chapter is up? xD Anyway I might be slowing down A LOT with the updates since I'm going back to school soon. I go back earlier due to leadership stuffs. :P Have to pack my bags for college. I'm proud of it, but at the same time it's a bit frustrating to give up my summer. sigh. Oh well, enjoy!)

Artemis sat alone at the table, eating her lunch. As usual she had waited for William to come by, though knowing that he wouldn't come to find her. "What are you doing here?" She looked up.

"Usually sit here."

"Well, go away. I don't want to see you."

_That's not for you to decide is it? _She couldn't say it. "Okay..." She scooted down to the other side of the table. Artemis remained silent for the rest of lunch. She watched William stare at Yumi at another table, who was staring at Ulrich. Every now and then he would turn back around to catch her glancing over, giving her a terrible glare as he turned back to ogle at Yumi. _I wanna go back to Lyoko._

-cut scene-

"Artemis are you there?" She had just turned on her computer.

"William, is that you?" She quickly sat down at her seat, staring at the computer screen. His digital image appeared in a box.

"It gets lonely here without you." he smiled on the other side.

"I miss you. It's just different here without you." She twittled her thumbs. "The real William is mean."

"What did he do?" he looked confused.

"Nothing, but I just have the feeling that he doesn't like me." She sighed. "I bet he thought that I started up the XANA attack."

"It's not your fault. We can't blame anyone for XANA coming back." (Actually they could.)

"You're a really nice person. I'm just sorry to hear that you were created at William's image." she frowned.

"Just because I was made out of his image doesn't mean I turned out the same as him. I'll tell you a secret." Artemis listened intently. "It was you who made me who I am. I became an AI because of you, and I really appreciate that." She blushed, looking away from the screen.

"Can I come to Lyoko tonight to meet you?" She asked.

"You're always welcome."

-cut scene-

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy and his friends were already in the lab.

"I..." she couldn't speak.

"Yeah, answer him. What are you doing here?" William picked the girl up by the collar of her shirt. Aelita tried to walk over to stop him.

"William, don't be so harsh to a lady." Odd walked up next to him, making him drop the girl.

"I... I just wanted to see William." She closed her eyes and blurted out quickly.

"Well you see me. Can't get enough of me?" William flaunted his excellence, turning around to give her a full view. Artemis shook her head.

"William, stop being a jerk to the girl. We can't help it if XANA re awakened." Yumi shoved him aside. Artemis kept from having her tears drip down her face. _Hold it in! _She clinched the tail of her shirt with her hands. Slowly but steadily the tears began to roll down her pink cheeks. "Look what you've done." Yumi scorned him.

"It'll be alright." Aelita patted her back.

"I'm sorry!" She bawled, releasing all of her stress at once. Her knees went weak as she knelt to the ground. Odd walked over as well to comfort the girl.

"Why are you crying? Are you trying to make me look like the bad guy?" William stomped over to her.

"Apologize to her now!" Yumi shouted.

"I refuse." He turned his head away as stubborn as a mule.

"Artemis!" The other William appeared on Jeremy's screen. "I heard you crying." She sniffed, trying to stay strong again. The tears wouldn't stop. "Jeremy, let me virtualize her on Lyoko."

"Alright. I'll warm up the scanners." He nodded. The girls helped her down to the next floor where she got into the scanner. "Virtualization." She fell onto her bottom as she landed in the ice sector.

"William?" she called out. Her voice broke.

"I'm right here." He ran out of the tower to embrace her. She hugged him back, begging for his presence.

"It's alright." He petted her head, looking up into the sky. "I'm here."

"Run you guys!" Jeremy came on the intercom. "There are tarantulas coming after you!" They were not too far on the screen. Though there was no XANA attack, he was still on the move. "Both of you! Run back to the tower!" William pushed the girl away, taking her by the wrist, running towards the tower. She tried to wipe her eyes as the same time she ran. She looked back at the two monsters.

"I can handle this." She threw his hand aside and pulled out her sword taking a stand. William stopped, trying to drag her back to the tower with him. "No!" She shouted. "I can get devirtualized and come back, but you can't. Now go!" She cleaned her face off with her hand and ran towards the ready to shoot tarantulas. "GO!" He nodded and ran further back into the tower.

-cut scene-

They sat in math class staring at the board. "Jeremy, just texted me. XANA's on the attack." Yumi leaned over to whisper in her ear. Artemis nodded, still staring at the board. "When class ends in ten minutes, we're heading to the lab."

There was a loud screaming from the hallway. A girl ran into the classroom to hide. "Excuse me, you're disrupting out class." The teacher stopped with her lecture.

"There's a bunch of squirrels outside. They've gone rabid or something. They're chasing after me." She breathed heavily.

"Stop kidding." The teacher opened the door to check. She screamed and slammed the door shut. "Everyone, try to lock the windows. Yumi and William were able to jump out before getting caught. Artemis was stopped as she tried to near the window.

"Faculty, please escort the students to the basement. This is not a drill. I repeat; this is not a drill." She nodded opening the door a crack to check for the rodents as the led the students to the nearest entrance to the basement. They were herded to a room where there were no windows to where the animals couldn't find them, but Artemis was sure that they could smell them. All of them gathered together in a large group. "Jim, could you please check if they're still outside?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes sir. Not rodent is able to scare me away!" He walked out. There was sudden boom on the door, of Jim falling backwards.

She pushed her way to the front of the door where Delmas cracked a small hole to see what was going on. A XANAfied squirrel ran into the basement, terrorizing the students. She took a deep breath. Artemis screamed, running from the locked room. "Over here you rabid squirrels." She was the bait to lure them away. Jim had already fainted from a concussion perhaps. She waved her arms rapidly, trying to get their attention.

"Where do you think you're going, child?" Mr. Delmas, reached out to grab her back, but missed.

"Go to the roof. It'll be safer up there!" Artemis shouted as her last words before she left. "Over here!" She waved her hands faster at the remaining XANA possessed animals to get all of them to leave the building and follow her. The pack hunted the girl into the woods.

"That kid's got some serious guts." Jim had difficulty standing up as he gathered the students to go up to the roof. In the mean time, Odd had been devirtualized and ran back to the academy, sneaking into the large crowd of students who were heading up the stairs. The students all crowded together, shaking in fear. "Everybody calm down. It'll be fine. I'll go down and check."

"Yes, male teachers come down with me." Delmas ordered. The adults nodded and followed. "Female teachers, please stay on the roof to guard the students." They opened the door and headed down.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jeremy called Odd many minutes later.

"No, everyone just thinks it's a herd of rabid squirrels. It's find over here."

"I'm unable to do a return to the past. The system is all bugged up because of the attack on the supercomputer. I guess since everyone's alright, we can just leave it at that. I still need some time to fix the supercomputer. Keep watch for me." Jeremy ended the call, and set down his headphone and headed up the elevator with the rest of the group. "Okay guys, we need to head to the mainframe room."

-Change in POV-

"Get her to a hospital!" Delmas shouted at Jim. He pulled out his cell phone to call an ambulance. The girl was fainted in the forest with wounds on every visible part of her body. The squirrels had already gone, confused.

"Oh dear goodness." the art teacher Chardin fainted at the sight of blood.

Students were sent back to their classes, assuming the attack was over. The animal control was called over to check on any abnormalities in the animals in the surrounding area, determining that it must have been caused by habitat changes. (yeah right) The ambulance stopped before the front door of the academy, where they loaded the unconscious girl on a stretcher into the vehicle.

-Change in POV again-

"Worthless girl, she didn't even come to Lyoko to help us." William mumbled at the lunch table.

"She must have been caught up with the teachers, sometimes that's just unavoidable." Yumi amended. She knew from personal experience.

"Where is she anyway?" Odd looked around while gulping own a large bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"I bet she's in her room crying to my clone right now as she always does." He frowned, making her sound as bad as possible. He didn't seem to know why he hated her so much. He knew it wasn't her fault that XANA was back, but still...

"Maybe we should go check on her after lunch." Ulrich suggested. "I feel back for talking about a Lyoko warrior behind her back."

"Alright guys, I'll go back to the lab to check on a few things first. Go on without me." Jeremy waved his hand. His eyes were still locked onto his laptop. The team got up from the table, taking their trays to the trashcan.

"Hello, Artemis?" Aelita knocked on the door. Can we come in?" There was no reply.

"Stop sulking and come out." William went on ahead and walked into the room. There was no one inside.

"I wonder where she is." Yumi checked. "Hey, Clone William," she talked to the empty screen on the computer. "You there?" His face appeared.

"Oh, hey Yumi."

"William, did you see Artemis today?"

"Well, before the XANA attack, she hasn't come to talk to me yet. Is there something wrong?" He tilted his head.

"I wonder where she is..."

"Dumb girl." William placed his hands in his pocket, about to walk out the door.

"Don't you dare call her that!" The clone shouted at him from the computer.

"So? Why can't I? You can't do anything about it? You're not even real." He came back to sit down at the seat. "You're just a dumb copy of me."

"Why you!"

William smirked. "You can't even hit me." The screen turned off.

(Yeah, just wait until you get punched in the face William. xD I want to write some big fight scene already, but meh... It's still a bit slow right now, sorry. I'll try to update more, but I have a lot of stuff to do. I hope you enjoyed this. :D Oh yeah, a preview of the next chapter: William seems to begin to change his mind about the girl. :3 I'm kinda excited. Oooh what? love triangle? Yup. :P Anyway, I've already finished writing the novel, but I'll update weekly, just to keep you guys in the shadows. :3 SPOILER! Not really, I cried at the end while writing it. It was so good. :P I know shameless. HAHA!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Change of Heart

Hey guys did you know you're already 2/3of the way though the entire fanfiction? GASP! I know right? HAHA (Let's just say It's been a week and OC is finally gotten out of the hospital.)

"Hello." Artemis walked into her math class. There was a large applause as she stumbled to her seat. There was a band aid over her nose and on the side of her cheek.

"What's with all these people?" William looked at the awe struck students who were trying to push him out of the way to get at the girl.

"What happened?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Did you foam from your mouth?"

"I...Uh..." Artemis was still the same. She couldn't answer them directly. There were too many people around her.

"Class, settle down. Let's start." Ms. Meyer saw Artemis back in class. "Oh, Artemis, did you get the notes I sent you while you were still in the hospital?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Thank you. I didn't miss a thing."

"Good." She smiled. The was one round of applause before class started.

William looked over at her. The girl's arms and legs were bandaged. "Hospital? What was going on there?" he whispered at her. She kept her eyes focused on the blackboard. "Hey." He grabbed her wrist. She twitched in pain and pulled back again. "It's useless asking you." He leaned back in his chair to ask Christopher M'bala. "Hey, what's with that girl? You know what happened?"

"Yuh bro, she saved us all from that rabid squirrel attack remember? Totes got sent to the ER and stayed in the hospital for a week of surveillance for rabies. Yo." (xD I've always wanted to hear him speak more. I was wondering if he was more Jamaican or what. :P He's funny.)

William leaned forward in his seat, looking at the girl. He felt a sudden sense of respect for her. He didn't bother her anymore.

-skip to lunch, because that's when people talk-

"Could I get my lunch to go?" Artemis asked Rosa.

"Of course little miss hero, dear." She handed her an already bagged lunch for her in Tupper ware containers.

"Thank you," she smiled and walked out of the dining hall. She had her laptop with her, heading into the forest to sit under a shady tree. William followed her. He hid behind a tree out of view. She pulled out her laptop, wiping off the screen. "William? Are you there?" _She caught me! _We was about to step into view until a voice from her computer sounded.

"Artemis! It feel like have seen you in forever. Where have you been?" It was the clone William in Lyoko.

"I was in the hospital. The XANA attack was quite harsh. Luckily the doctor says I won't have any scars."

"That's good." He let out a sigh. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worried."

William climbed up the tree, without making a sound, and sat in on their entire conversation. He had never heard her speak so much. Her voice wasn't soft in quivering. It was melodic like chime. For some odd reason, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. She looked different in his eyes, somehow. He just didn't know what it was about her. "I really wish I could be where you are." He heard his own voice coming from the computer again.

"Do you want me to take you back to our fishing spot?" She offered. _Fishing spot? _William leaned in a little further to listen to them talking. Artemis got up, taking her lunch with her. She had closed the laptop and placed it in her backpack, heading towards the Lyoko entrance. William jumped down from the tree and followed her.

Instead of taking the sewer route, she walked onto the open road, kicking rocks, as she walked slowly towards the factory. The rock tumbled onto the street. Without know, she followed it, kicking it further. "Hey! Loser!" William shouted.

"Huh?" She looked down at her bag, wondering if it was her computer that was talking.

"I said watch out!" William tackled her out of the way of the incoming car. "Hey, idiot. Don't you look before walking out into a street?" He looked down at the girl beneath him. She was knocked out on the road. He sighed, carrying her in his arm, back to the same tree she was under. He climbed back up onto his, as he watched her from afar. He couldn't bear to stare at her directly. His heart raced, hoping that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, so he could keep ogling.

"Huh?" Artemis woke up, looking around, confused. "Oh! I need to get to the factory." She looked at the front gate of the academy then looked back, determining that she should take the sewer route due to her supposed dream. She took many detours in the sewer, but finally managed to get to the factory entrance where she climbed out onto the bridge. _I can't go out that way. _He looked at the path she had taken. _I don't want her to see me. _He looked at the bars. _I think I just might be able to fit through there. _He took off his shoes and jumped into the water. (EWWWWWW) He heard her voice in the distance. "William look!" He could hear the smiled in her voice.

"You're really too cute." He a hear a blush in the clone's voice.

"Haha! Thank you!" She didn't seem to take it as anything. If it was him, he would have been depressed. He bet ten dollars to himself that the clone was. _No, I can't hold my breath any longer. _He had almost made it past her. "What's that?" She leaned forward to look at the shadow in the water.

"Ugh!" He took a deep gulp of breath as he rose to the surface.

"Ah!" She gasped, running away from him. Artemis must have thought him to be some sort of a monster. He got back onto land to catch his breath.

"What am I doing?" (You're being a creeper, that's what you're doing. LOL)

-cut scene-

"What happened to you?" Yolanda looked at the boy who was soaked from head to toe.

"I accidentally fell into a pond."

"Is there even a pond around here?"

"Yes, there is. I was exploring and I incidentally came upon one."

"Oh..." She bought the story. "I'll be right back." He sat down on one of the beds. _I feel like I've done this before. _He felt his chest tighten. _What is this feeling? I've gotten my DNA back from the clone. I don't understand. I don't feel like myself. _He laid down. _There must be a bug or something. I have to tell Jeremy. I don't like this feeling. _"William, your friends are here to see you." He sat up.

"Heard you fell into a pond." Yumi walked on in. Ulrich walked in behind her. _I'm not going crazy. Yumi still looks as amazing as ever. _Ulrich glared at him as he ogled at her. _It's not a crime to stare is it. _He smirked at Ulrich.

"Did you catch some fish while you were down there?" Odd had come in with them. William laughed at his joke.

"Ugh!" There was a sudden pain in his head. His hands went straight to his head to press upon his temples. There was flashes of memories. Memories that weren't familiar to him. Memories that weren't his. _What is this? _It was that girl again.

"Hey, William. What's wrong?" Ulrich stepped up.

"I need to talk to Jeremy." He couldn't focus his eyes on one spot. "Something's wrong. The transfer. Something happened." Memories kept flooding into his head. They might have been tidbits, but it felt like a storming river was running through his temples.

"Is something wrong?" Artemis walked into the room. _That girl! It's her again! This is her fault! _"Yumi, you texted me?"

"Yeah, William needs some help." Yolanda was wandering around the school still attending to the many students who had fainted from heat stroke that she had forgotten about wet William.

She touched his forehead. "You have a fever. What did you do?" The pain from his head disappeared in an instant, but the tightness in his chest came back for a split millisecond.

"Oh, sorry William. I almost forgot!" Yolanda ran back in to get some bottled water. She looked for a second and her eyes landed on Artemis. "Artemis, do you mind taking care of William? I really have my hands full. I'll write a pass to you teachers."

"Why is everyone fainting of heatstroke?" Odd asked.

There was a call on Yumi's phone. "Yeah, Jeremy. XANA? Okay, we're on it." She hung up. "The heatstroke I think is a XANA attack. We're heading to the lab."

"I'll come with you." Artemis was about to follow them out.

"No..." As she had turned around the headache started up again. "Don't go." William called to her. "I..." He passed out.

"Yeah, you two should stay here." Ulrich said. "We'll be fine." Artemis nodded. She looked back at William, who was lying on the bed.

"Now, how am I going to get you back to your room?"

-cut scene-

(And somehow she managed to drag him back. lol I don't know how, but she manages to.)

He opened his eyes. "W-what?" His voice wouldn't really come out. "What do you think you're doing?" The girl was stripping his shirt!

"I'm getting you a new shirt. Your fever will only get worse if you keep on wearing wet clothing." She had a cloth in her hand, wiping off the sweat from his upper body. He left lighter.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" His voice was a mere whisper.

"I don't know. I guess you remind me of William." She continued wiping the sweat off. "I know that when I was sick, he took care of me. I'm just returning his favor to the original."

"I am William."

"I know. I know." She petted his head and got up.

"Don't go." He instantly sat up and forcefully grabbed her wrist.

"Ouch!" She flinched.

"Sorry..." He still didn't let go as he lied back down. _How... Why does she look so dazzling today? Am I hallucinating? _

"Go to sleep. I won't leave." She pulled up a seat and sat by his side. William's eyes began to close slowly, but all the time, he never let go of her hand.

(KYAAA The clone is back kinda! What now? UVOSDHFUISDFUIERHFUIEOLAHN I think I'm going crazy. :P So intense! xD) Anyway, enjoy! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Once Mine

So, I'm leaving for college in about 4 days. OH GOD PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO. So, if I forget to update. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! (Okay, it's the next day and William's all better and the XANA attack is done with. :P Cool.)

"Artemis?" They were in their seats before the bell rang. "Would you like to go fishing with me? I mean... I found this nice fishing equipment in the storag..." His words slowed as he noticed her giving him a suspicious look.

"Is there something wrong?" She looked him in the eye.

He froze for a second. "No, nothing's wrong." He quickly looked away. _What's gotten into me? _He raised his hand.

"Yes, William. Class hasn't started yet." Ms. Hertz replied.

"Could I please go to the infirmary. I don't feel too well." He held his head.

-LUNCH TIME!-

_She's not here. _He quickly sat down keeping watch for her. "Is something wrong?" Just as his eyes turned away, she appeared before him.

"No, nothing's wrong." He was twitchy.

"You're acting a bit odd," she looked at him in the eyes.

"It's nothing." He scooted down the table. His heart was racing, and he didn't know what was wrong. HIs face turned warm. _What is happening to me? _He got up and walked to Jeremy. "I need your help. There's something wrong with me." His hand somehow flashed and disappeared for a second.

"Your hand. What happened?" He pointed.

"I don't know. That was the first time that has ever happened."

"Let me check." Jeremy pulled out his laptop, doing a full body scan of William. "I don't believe it!" The computer was beeping. "There's something messed up with your code from the last mission." Somehow you and the clone William have mixed genetic codes.

"But isn't he a copy of me? Should we have the same code?"

"No," Jeremy explained. "The moment he became an AI, his code was altered from your own. His memories are now mixing with yours. Your body is unstable right now. We have to go to the lab tonight." William kept looking over at Artemis who was eating alone. She didn't pull out her laptop to meet the his clone. She just kept staring out the window. "William, are you listening to me?"

"Wh-what?"

"If you keep this up, the clone William will just have to take your place on Earth forever, and you'll disappear."

-CUT SCENE!-

Artemis sat on the edge of the river where she usually did, staring up into the night sky. She was alone, enjoying the silence. She laid down, resting her head away from the water. William, walked by seeing the girl. _Maybe I should tell her to come with us to Lyoko. _He was alone, and Jeremy was waiting for him. It wouldn't hurt to have another come to assist with the procedure. He slid down the slope. "Hey there." He looked upon her.

"Hello." She stood up, brushing her clothes off.

"Would you like to come to Lyoko with me?" He held out his hand.

"William? Are you back?" She reached up to touch his face. His hands started to fray and disappear again.

"I'm not who you think I am, and I'm not really who I think I am either." He took her hand into his. "I need to go to Lyoko to recover the part of my DNA that was transferred with the clone. Could you come with me?"

"Oh." She drew her hand back. "Alright. I can help." She climbed up the slope and onto the bridge. Their elevator ride was quiet. William, could hear his heart beat loudly against his chest.

"You're here." Jeremy turned around. "Go to the scanner room." They nodded.

(Blah blah blah) "Virtualization. William, get to the nearest tower. I need to do some research on your condition. There's a tower exactly east of you two." They turned around to see the blue tower.

"Got it!" William gave a thumbs up and ran towards it.

"Artemis!" The clone maneuvered out of the tower. "I felt your presence."

"William!" She began running towards him.

"Super smoke!" The original cut the two off. "How do we know you're not a XANA clone?" The original William was still wearing black while the other, white. He held up his sword against him.

"Stop it!" Artemis ran from behind the original to in front of his sword, shielding him with her body.

"Artemis." He lowered his weapon.

"William, stop trying to pick a fight with the AI. The important thing right now is to get information from that tower to return you to normal."

"Fine." His weapon disappeared into smoke. They walked into the tower in a single file.

"I see. Both of you. I'm activating this tower. Stand together, so I can return your DNA to their rightful owners."

"Are you done with the transfer?" The original asked.

"We just started. You're only 10%." Jeremy replied. There was a loud booming outside; something was attacking the tower.

"I'll go check it out." Artemis headed down and out. There were three mega tanks attacking the tower.

"Artemis keep them at bay. If the tower gets destroyed during the transfer, then you can say bye bye to both of the Williams."

-FIGHT SCENE COMMENCE-

The two came out from the tower. The transfer was complete, but even so they were still weak from it. "Watch out Artemis! You only have 20 more life points left. One more hit and you're finished. I still need more time to configure clone William's data. Just a little more..."

"Watch out!" The clone pushed the original William out of the way of some grey dust.

"No! XANA just activated a tower!" Jeremy shouted on the other side. "I'll call for back up." The dust must have been his attack.

"What was that for?" The original shook his head from the almost concussion his clone gave him. The dust shrouded the clone, putting him to sleep.

"No! His life points are going down! It's poison! Get away from it!" Jeremy shouted. "Get away! His life points are gone."

"No!" Artemis shouted. "GIVE HIM BACK!" Her voice cracked. The smoke encompassed his body as he laid still within it. It seemed to enclave upon itself and disappear with him in it.

"Don't!" William held her back, but she pulled with all her might, to no avail, to try to get back to the clone. There was a deep tremble in the atmosphere.

"Give him back! Give him back Give him back!" She pounded on William's chest.

"The tower... It's been deactivated. XANA was after one of you. And I guess he got the clone." Jeremy sighed.

"Transfer us back." William shouted up. The girl had seemed to have gone crazy, pounding upon his chest.

"Devirtualization." She heard Jeremy's voice on the other side. "We've got what we were looking for." William looked at his virtual self. _Why don't I feel any different? _The tightness in his chest hadn't disappeared. "Devirtualization." He stepped out of the scanner, still looking at his hands. They we're fully materialized.

"Artemis?" He immediately walked to her scanner. The doors did not completely open. The girl was on her knees, leaning against the doors. She fainted in the scanner.

-cut scene!-

"William?" She sat alone again in the forest on her computer. "Are you there? Answer me." There was no reply. _He can't be dead can he? _She got up and walked in the direction of the factory. William jumped from a tree, landing before her.

"What do you want?"

"I'll help you."

"How do you plan to do that?" She was a bit skeptical.

"I want to help you. I'll give him my DNA sequence if that's what it takes."

"Fine." She let him follow her to the lab.

"Do you know how to virtualize people?" He asked.

"I looked it up in Jeremy's manual. I think I can get up a delayed virtualization process." She pressed enter and a countdown appeared on the screen. "We have a minute to get to the scanner room." She took the ladder down instead of the elevator. They got into the scanners waiting for it to start. She kept staring at William, who was standing in the scanner across from her. She did feel bad for blaming the clone's disappearance on him, but what was important to her now, was now to get the Clone back. The doors closed and she felt herself getting transferred into bits of data.

"William! Can you hear me?" She called out into the distance. They were in the desert sector.

"William?" The original called for him by her side. "Where are you?"

"Let's separate to cover more ground." She ran to the right.

"Artemis." There was that familiar voice. She turned around. He was on the other side of the rock.

"William? Is that you? Are you a mirage?"

"You know there are no such things as mirages here on Lyoko."

"I thought... I thought you died?" She hesitated as she slowly walked up to him.

"Dead? I'm right here, in front of you." He lifted his hand to caress her cheek.

She stepped back. His eyes were not the same. They were... cold. "No... You're not William." The original ran to her side as he saw her movement and called upon his sword. Her hands shook by her sides. "Where did you take him?" Her hands trembled as she pulled out her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He walked closer, opening his arms. "Artemis, weren't you looking for me?" She lowered her guard for a second, seeing a smile upon his face. "PSYCHE!" His voice lowered as instantly he called upon his giant sword and ran it though her midriff.

"Ah!" She gasped as she materialized back on Earth. "I should have known." She pounded her fist against the ground. "How could I have been so stupid?"

GAHHAHAHAAA BLARG RAWR! xD I fairly enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't know why... Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! :D Oh and check out my other fanfictions!. (Yes, shameless self promotion!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Romeo

(OMG, I'm going to punch myself in the face after re-reading this chapter. It's so embarrassed. What I do for the readers. Sigh. Anyway for you sappy romance lovers out there, no offense, here you are! A new update!)

"Hey there Romeo, why aren't you singing like a love struck songbird to Miss Artemis?" Odd joked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember with Yum-" Ulrich covered Odd's mouth.

"Oh..." He stared at Artemis sitting in the distance. She was on a bench, outside her first class. He, on the other hand, hid behind a tree waiting for the rest of the Lyoko gang to arrive. "I don't know. I just can't seem to bring myself to do it. It's like when you like someone you can flaunt it and display publically your affections, but when it comes to love, I get shy. I've never felt like this before. It's like... It's like..."

"Okay, calm down there Romeo." Ulrich patted his back. "I know how you feel."

"But dude, you just gotta man up. Go for it!" Odd finished eating his candy bar.

"I can't."

"And why not?" Yumi walked into the conversation. William didn't seem to notice at all.

"She likes someone else."

"That's never stopped you before." Ulrich grinned.

"But this time it's different. You know how when you love someone very much, you don't care if she's with you. You only want her to be happy. I don't want her to cry."

"Hopeless romantic." Yumi whispered to them.

"Not only that... I'm up against myself. I... I'm the one who made him disappear. She hates me from the bottom of her heart. I don't know what to do." He sighed.

"What do you mean by disappear?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy walked in on the conversation. "We had to change the DNA structure of William and his clone. There was bug in the program that was reversing them when we brought William back from XANA. During the process when I was finished fixing up the clone, William managed to get himself into trouble, the clone saved him, and risked his life for the original." He pushed up his glasses.

"And I tried to kill him myself. I bet she thinks of me as a total jerk. And now, he's under XANA's control. I feel so ashamed."

The bell rang and they parted ways to class. William sat outside for a second, daydreaming. "Class, today we've got a new student." Ms. Hertz welcomed him in. "This is William WowI'msuchaloserican'teventhinkofagoodlastnamefor him. Please welcome him to class." There was a whisper among the students.

"Sorry, I'm late." William Dunbar dashed into the room. The two looked face to face.

"Are you two twins?" There was a obscure voice in the back of the class who called out.

"I-This-uh..." The original William gasped.

"What a... coincidence." Ms. Hertz looked in confusion. "Why don't you two take a seat." They both glared at each other as they pushed the other aside, heading for the same spot. The clone sat down first.

"Excuse me. That would be my seat that you're sitting in." William pointed.

"Sorry, I didn't know. There was an empty seat here, and I assumed it to be free. You wouldn't bully a newcomer here would you?"

"Dunbar, just find another seat. There's one near the back of the room." Hertz pointed. William scowled at the other and sat down next to a smelly male. She began with the lesson.

"Who are you and how did you manage to get here?" Artemis whispered in his ear.

"Don't you remember me? I'm William."

"No, you're not." He placed his hand atop hers, holding it tightly. She tried to pull away. His grip was strong, and she couldn't get away. William scowled at him from afar.

-cut scene-

The bell rang and they were released. The clone pulled her outside into a forest. "Artemis, don't you remember me?" He pushed her up against a tree, invading her personal space.

"You're not William." She shook her head.

"Yes I am." His face came in closer to hers. She could fell his breath on her lips, so close, but they didn't touch.

"My William wouldn't do such a thing." She tried to push him away. He pulled her closer.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. He wouldn't just touch me like a cheap play toy."

"He hasn't ever touched you. I've kissed you once before." The original William listened in from behind a tree. "I might not have claimed your lips, but..." He let out a breath. "Today, they will belong to me."

"Get away from her!" William came from behind and knocked him down with a Tae Kuon Do kick. "Come with me." He took her hand and ran back into the school yard.

"Come back here!" He shouted viciously.

"Thanks a lot, William."

"Don't mention it." They came upon the Lyoko gang, hanging around an oak tree.

"Why are you two running?" Aelita asked.

"I-it's W-willi-am." Artemis breathed. "H-he's XANA."

"Jeremy's handling it." Odd said. "He's deactivating the tower. Yumi's with him if anything happens."

"What?" They turned around. The clone was gone.

"No! We have to get Jeremy." They began running towards the sewer. "We can't let the clone get to him."

Ulrich whistled. "You lovebirds going to keep holding hands?"

-cut scene-

"Jeremy what happened?" They found the genius lying on the ground.

"He's still out there." Jeremy, put his fallen glasses back on. "You've got to get Aelita."

"I'm on it."

"Don't him kiss you." Jeremy said. "That's how XANA controls people."

She nodded and ran back outside. William was still keeping guard outside. "We need to get Aelita and deactivate a tower." She continued running forward.

"I'm coming with you."

Aelita and the others were already running towards the factory on the bridge. "What's going on?" William asked.

"The other William. He's turned the students at school into XANAfied drones."

"Go to Lyoko. I'm on it." Artemis turned to William. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground." She ran into the forest, taking the long way back to the school.

"I've found you." It was the XANAfied clone. _No! _William wasn't by her side. She headed straight at him, forcing her way through. He didn't expect her to run so quickly towards him. He dodged, allowing her to pass. (HAHA you shall not pass)

"William! Where are you?" She called out for the original. "Help! Help!" She made it near the school.

"I'm here!" He came out with a rake in his hand.

"You think you can beat me with that?" He used it as a sword swinging it over his head. The clone grabbed it with his bare hands and tore the rake part off. To Artemis, it was an eerily familiar scene for her. The clone threw the original to the side, leaving Artemis wide open for an attack. She took a stand, ready to do the only self defense she knew: to kick him in the balls. She aimed and fired. He caught her leg, taking it, and feeling it all the way up to her waist. He tried to lean in again.

"No you don't!" William got up and slammed the pole over his head. He let go. He pulled the girl behind him.

"Well then." He smiled and walked forward again. William didn't move, staring at him eye to eye. "I'll just have to get rid of you first."

"Oh god no!" William saw a mirror image of himself closing in. Artemis covered her eyes as she watched the two men kiss. The original froze and he clone threw his aside once more.

"You're next my darling." He closed in. She froze in fear.

The clone couldn't move closer to her for some reason. "Try again." The original held him by the ankle.

"Why didn't it work?" The clone's voice went deeper, darker.

"Because you are me." William held out his arms, shielding the lady. He tried to reach over to the grab the girl. "Stay back!" He shoved him away. "I might not oppose of your romance, but that's with the other clone. Not you, XANA."

There was a dark roar as he stormed off to the lab. They chased after him. But it was too late, Jeremy was unconscious on the ground, and the tower was deactivated. Sadly, he didn't return to his senses. He got into the scanner and disappeared back onto the network.

"Return to the past, now."

(So, I'm already back at school, and it's a bit hectic. I keep running out of bandwidth. D: So, I hope I don't forget to update the last chapter! HAHA! Last one is coming too! Aren't you all excited? Well, I am. I can't wait! Well, review and favorite please? Or do whatever. Enjoy!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Will

(OMG GUYS! LAST CHAPTER! I'm a bit too excited. I said that I wouldn't finish this really fast, but I still did. xD I can't help myself. Sorry, I've been really busy. I have this lab where people don't like doing anything. There's this girl who was like "OMG I not going to do this because I'm pretty, homework is for the ugly people. Yeah, Seriously. HAHA, anyway Enjoy. And OMG!)

"Alright guys. We need to retrieve the code for William back in Sector five." Jeremy sat at his computer typing.

"Are you guys ready?" Aelita looked around. "Wow, it's the first time that we're all going on a mission together."

"Yeah..." Artemis looked around nervously.

"Virtualization."

-cut scene on how they get into the sector and yada yada xD You know, the usual things.-

Artemis pressed down the key, being hit by one last blast from a creeper. The room beneath her feet began to rumble. The ceiling came down and the creeper attacking her was smashed.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" He led out his arms out. She looked down in fear, shaking her head no.

"If you don't you'll be crushed when the room changes form! I promise I won't let you go!" There was another creeper behind her. She jumped, landing on him, and as promised he caught her, with his hand around her waist. "Okay, let's go!" They came up on the elevator that led them onto the platform.

"Get ready Jeremy." Aelita ran onto the platform and placed her hand on the screen. "Oh no!" She gasped.

"What? Aelita, you can't get the access code?" Jeremy held his hands on his head in frustration. "I can't hack it! It's in sector five."

"Jeremy," Aelita was calm. "How about we let William try? They have the same hand print. He wouldn't forbid himself from accessing the data."

"It's worth a try," Jeremy sighed.

William walked up to the screen, and places his hand on the hologram. "Access denied." It was still no use.

"Hurry, the eggs are hatching!" Jeremy shouted.

"We're on it." Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd got onto their vehicles. Artemis was right about to jump on when William pulled her aside.

"What are you doing? We need as much firepower as we can get!" Yumi was frustrated.

"We haven't tried this yet." He took her hand a pressed it against the screen. It typed out her name and unlocked.

"What?" Aelita was shocked.

"Okay then, you two stay here while we keep the manta away. Get as much data as you can and send it to Jeremy." She felt away on her overboard.

Artemis flipped through piles of data, opening and closing one window after another trying to find a code sequence and an antivirus for William's condition. "Will you hurry up? Odd and Ulrich have just been devirtualized!" He was getting impatient.

"I'm trying. I can't find it!" She called. Aelita decided to jump onto the overboard to get a better chance at hitting the monsters while William stood behind her in case of any attacks from behind.

"I've found it! I'm handing the controls over to you Jeremy!" He began downloading. There was a second of pause. "Jeremy is there anything wrong over on your side?"

"No, stay in sector five. We need to start the transfer over there. William I need you to be the background copy data again for the clone. Try to get yourself devirtualized while I'm doing this."

"I'm ready Jeremy." He launched a full body scan. She watched his clothing change from the usual black and grey spandex to a light silver and white. It was just like his clone.

"William, as long as you're in this form you're vulnerable to attacks, Have Aelita and Yumi fight. Stay put." There was audible type on the other end. "NO!" Jeremy shouted.

"What is it?" The four of them gasped in horror.

"I don't have enough back up life points."

"You can take my life points." Artemis offered. "I'll be fine. I'll just be devirtualized." Such a simple request should have been said earlier.

"You know if you get during the process, then you'll be gone forever as well right? You'll be just as vulnerable as William."

"I'm willing to risk it." They stood on the platform, useless as Jeremy started downloading. Artemis could feel her power getting drained from her. She saw Yumi get devirtualized before her eyes by a mantis. She felt like they were surrounded.

"William, you're done. I need you download the rest of your information back into your body." Jeremy called. "Artemis, you still have to wait." She knelt down to her knees, feeling light headed. Aelita soon was hit by another laser and disappeared into thin air. "I'm almost done!" William's suit was turning back into the original grey and black, only the top half of his body remained light. "Artemis, you're only down to about ten life points. I'm almost there. Just a few more seconds..."

"Artemis! No!" William jumped in front of the laser of the Manta ray that shot at her from behind.

"William NO!" He fell to the ground, being devirtualized from his legs up.

"I'm done!" I'm programming the overcraft. It appeared beside her. "Get to the nearest tower. We need to activate a tower to bring the other William back.

"What about the original William?" She went back into the Lyoko mountain sector. Artemis hoped that there was a solution. Jeremy didn't answer as she stepped into the tower. "Tell me!" She screamed frantically.

The clone William stood in front of her in the tower. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know, just as well as I do." He touched her forehead to his. "Jeremy," he called up. "Bring William back. You can use my data and genetic code right? I am his clone after all."

"Yeah... I guess." He replied.

"Don't do this." Artemis fell to her knees, staring at the platform. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"He belongs in your world." The clone put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't."

"But, I... I just got you back... and... Now... now... You're going to leave me? After all we've been through to get you back?" Her voice was getting squeakier from the tensing of her throat.

"You know I'll never leave your side. I'll be part of William, just like how it was supposed to be. I am him and he is me."

"No." She shook her head. "No! I know I'm greedy, but please, can't I have both of you back?" She cried into her hands.

"I'm sorry, you know you'll always be in my heart." He ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes with his hands. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm ready Jeremy." He called out.

She held onto his hand until the very last second. Only his upper body remained with the download. Slowly, she let go. "William..."

"I love you."

"Devirtualization." Jeremy called her back.

She felt herself getting pulled back through the network again. "Artemis." William was on the other side of the scanner, waiting for her. His arms were open, catching her as she fell forward.

-cut scene-

Artemis sat alone on the dock, kicking her feet in the water. (EWWW) The sky was dark and there was only the sound of chirping crickets. "Hey," William sat down beside her. "You've got something on your mind? I'm here to listen."

"This is all my fault!" Hid her face. "If I wasn't so clumsy, and you didn't have to block for me, and I was..."

"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way." He patted her back. She slowly leaned onto his shoulder, resting her head. The sound of his heartbeat calmed her down. It was the same temp as she remembered, the same rhythm. "You know... We're one in the same person. I am him, and he is me." She felt as if she had saw a shadow of the other William smile beneath the original's. He sat up and pulled over the stupid fishing gear they had with them the first time she and the clone were at the dock.

"Do you remember?" She whispered, tearing up.

"I do." He slowly smiled, closing their distance. Her eyes began to close. The last tear fell from her eye from happiness and from sorrow as their lips finally met.

(OMG! I'm done! wooohoo! You don't know how happy I am *tear*. Well, I hope you enjoyed this series! xD Cuz I very much did! I wish the clone had more action though, but it was difficult to think of anything special. D:) Also, if you're reading my other fanfictions, I'm really sorry. My fanfiction USB got stolen and I can't seem to find it anymore. I'm really sad. It'll be taking a while before I update anything new since I'm not having to redo all of them. I'm so sad. It meant a lot to me. Sigh... Well, at least this one is done. Probably one for a long time. I hope not though. I'll try to make a new one and update! Keep on favoriting, reviewing, and following!

HeliosMagic


End file.
